


The Greatest Things In Life

by joshlerhoe



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, just a filler fic for a bigger project of mine, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerhoe/pseuds/joshlerhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler misses Josh, who is just too busy with school, work, and being a decent citizen to hang out with him. Tyler just wants things to be like the good old days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Things In Life

**Author's Note:**

> This had no plan, I'm baked as fuck, and dyslexic so i tried my best with this. didnt even proof read, im goin to bed

Tyler: Hey stranger, its been a while since weve hung out, u should come over

Josh: can't

Tyler: y?

Josh: hw

Tyler: cmon Josh, its been like a month since weve kicked it. we got the house 2 ourselves and everything, things can b like the good ol times if u catch my drift?

Josh: whose is it?

Tyler: Cole's

Josh: Fine ill come over but i cant stay for too long

-

The walk was cold, but the familiar warmth of Tyler's house thawed him down to the bone. Boy did he miss it, and boy, did he miss Tyler even more. 

Josh couldn't help but twirl the other boy around as he leap into his arms, hugging him impossibly close.

"Don't stay away for so long next time," Tyler whined into Josh's shoulder, taking a moment for himself before pulling away, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

""I'll try, but you know how it is, school and all that shit," he brushed it off, following Tyler's lead upstairs.

"So uh, is it all ready?" Josh inquired, Tyler instantly picking up on what he was referring to.

"Yeah," he pushed his bedroom door open, revealing a typical teenage boy's room. An unkempt bed, blankets tossed all about, dirty clothes strewn across the floor, laying on top of controllers, shoes, remotes, and anything else unfortunate enough to find itself home under Tyler's dirty underwear.

His nightstand was somewhat organized, nothing but an alarm clock, phone, and water bottle on it. Well, all that and a bong, a bowl packed in, ready to go.

"Hey, this one looks new, where'd you get it?" Josh tip toed his way to the night stand, dodging whatever is on the floor. The bong was relatively small, easy for hiding in closets or under his bed, simple glass, colored pink towards the bottom, a gradient turning it orange the further you got up the chamber, all the way up to the mouthpiece where it was solid orange.

"I traded Nick for my old green one and that glass pipe I had, pretty good deal if I do say so myself."

Tyler sat on the bed, propping up against the headboard, inviting Josh to do the same.

"I stopped going to Coco, she was hiking up the prices and her pot was starting to go to shit, way to many stems for what I was paying, so I'm goin' to Cole now. This shit he just gave me is loud as fuck, so I figured you'd wanna come experience this with me," he explained, setting the bong in his lap, turning the side lamp on so he can see what the fuck he's actually doing.

"I never did like Coco's shit too much anyways," Josh mumbled, leaning over Tyler to grab the play station controller off the table, jostling the other boy in the process.

"Hey asshole, watch the fuck out," he grumped, lining his lighter up with the bowl, igniting it. Josh watched as the water boiled, smoke rising up the chamber to where Tyler waited, inhaling slowly, lungs filling to the brim. He pulled away, leaning back, letting go of his breath. 

The smoke leaked from his lips, eyes closed to concentrate on the feeling, the gentle cloudiness that overtook his senses. Another hit and he'd be in heaven, and that's just what he did.

He leaned back in, lighting up the bowl, sucking in the smoke.

"Hey, don't be so greedy, leave some for me," Josh complained. Tyler glanced over, gesturing for Josh to come closer. Their mouths inched closer and closer, heads tilting, lips parting just millimeters separating them, smoke once again floating past Tyler's lips, only to be inhaled by Josh.

The pair pulled back, both their eyes closed, no distractions to take away from the bliss.

His lungs emptied, body weighed down by an invisible force. 

_'Oh, I've missed this,'_ Josh mused, eyes fluttering open to find himself staring down at his lap.

"You okay to take another hit?" Tyler offered the last of the bowl to him, who graciously accepted it.

-

The two boys sat in a stupor, mindlessly staring at the TV, completely absorbed into Trailer Park Boys on netflix, until Tyler broke the trance. His head lolled to the side, eyes boring holes into he side of his friends face.

"Josh, don't stay gone for so long," his voice was hollow, words a bit slurred. Josh turned away from the TV to face Tyler.

"You already told me that, when I first got here," he droned back.

"But I meant it, I really missed this. Nothin' better than hangin' out with my best friend, great pot, funny shows, I can text Nick to see if he can drop off some booze, we can have shooters all night. I misses this, y'know? I missed you," Tyler verbally vomited, the filter over his mind being over taken by the pot, the emotions welling up in his eyes.

"Tyler, I love getting baked with you, but you gotta stop getting to sappy on me, c'mon dude," Josh jostled him, knocking their shoulders together. Tyler nodded, dabbing his sleeve over the tears.

"I'm not trying to, I can't help it, this shit's fucking me up, it's all Cole's fault." Josh giggled, giving in. He lifted his right arm, inviting Tyler to lean against his side, like he knew he wanted, and let him cry it out against his t-shirt.

_"Jesus Christ Cole, what the fuck did you sell him?"_ Josh couldn't help but wonder as Tyler's body was wracked with sobs.

Tyler calmed down in just a couple minutes, regaining his composure.

"You gonna be okay, Ty?" The younger boy nodded, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. Josh just let him stay there, curled up against him. He knew Tyler didn't want to move, being perfectly content where he was with Josh's hand resting on his rib cage. They fell into silence, only being interrupted by the occasional giggle at the TV.

Josh still felt a little bad. He knew how lonely Tyler got without him, and he's kind of been ignoring him. He understands why Tyler would feel neglected, and he has every right to. 

He settled for pulling Tyler down to lay, drawing the covers over the both of them, spooning up behind the younger boy. He felt Tyler's body relax against his, taking this as permission to stay like this, wrapped up in each other. He even took it upon himself to press a little kiss to the younger boy's shoulder.

"I missed you too."

_Yup, just like the good ol days. ___


End file.
